thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Raef and Griffin (Cold Shower)
200. Setting: Courtyard. Streamers and ribbons fluttered lazily in a light breeze, hanging from the statues and poles placed to support the network of decorations. Mishka and Roddy had outdone themselves. Raef smiled softly as he rounded the edge of the bushes. When Gavi had found Griffin, he had wandered almost aimlessly. He had stopped only to give Hansel a hug, thanking him. He was glad he had come back for the wedding. After that he continued his walk to circle back to the courtyard. Griffin was by himself now, drinking and looking as if he had been crying. He cried often, and Raef loved him all the more for it. Raef smiled again and walked along the bushes quietly until he was behind one of the large statues that Griffin was near. He waited until the half-orc was entirely turned towards him before he walked forward. He stepped up onto the pedestal, teetered a little, leaned over, and covered Griffin's eyes with his hands. chromaticbot Griffin was sniffling to himself, getting over it but still all emotional about Gavi giving her blessing -- he never would have thought that would happen, in a thousand years, no matter what he said. It was Gavi. She was a rock. He loved it about her, but she always seemed really ... unmoveable, like that. And his -- his dumb thing he'd said up there had changed her mind. Nah, actually, he wasn't getting over it. Still sniffling when he heard Raef coming up behind him. He stumbled a little at the hands going over his eyes, not sure what he'd been expecting if not something about like that. He didn't wait for the guess who before he spun around and threw his arms around Raef's waist. "You jangle," he said. "Assassins aren't supposed to jangle." He looked so handsome, though, with what Mishka had done with his hair, and the nice robes. God, Griffin still couldn't believe they were here. Mink Raef could've taken the bells oit, but Mishka had worked hard to help - fuck, that elf barely knew him and still pulled out all of the stops...he owed him - and he liked the idea of looking nice. It had been a long time since he had work anything that wasn't pants and a vest. "They're shouldn't wear white either," Raef answered with a smile, draping his arms down over Griffin's shoulders; on the pedestal he managed to be taller. The robes had just managed to escape being permanently singed by Taryon...that damn guy. Raef sighed a little at the thought before he leaned down to place a tender kiss on Griffin's lips - his husband's lips. He loved that. "How's Gavi?" He hadn't seen her since she had left after some incident with Goro and Hansel. He didn't know if she could be trusted, but she was Griffin's aunt and, well...he could wait and see. chromaticbot Griffin teared up all over again. "She gave us her blessing." Mink Raef brushed away the flecks of tears with his thumbs, smiling softly. That wasn't really what he was expecting, but it was nice and he knew it probably took her a shit ton of thought to do it. "I'm glad." He smiled again and placed a kiss on Griffin's forehead, the tip of his nose, and finally his lips again. "Come on. Let's go do something fun." chromaticbot Griffin narrowed his eyes up at Raef and glanced around. There were people all over the place. "How fun? We could go inside ..." Mink Raef grinned and he leaned forward to press his lips near Griffin's ear. "I guess you'll have to find out," he whispered. He nipped Griffin's ear before he drew back. He let go so he could step off the pedestal. He twined their fingers together. "C'mon." chromaticbot He shivered a little. Ooh. Okay. He held onto Raef's hand, holding out the other for a moment in case Raef lost his balance hopping down, then just pulled his hand close and squeezed it, grinning and following along gamely. Mink Raef gently squeezed Griffin's hand as he led him along, winding around the bushes and decorations. If someone looked at them, he waved, but, for now, he just wanted to do something that was just him and Griffin. He lifted Griffin's hand up to gently kiss his knuckles. He could see the ring resting on his husband's finger which only made his heart flutter lightly. He never thought he would feel such a sweet happiness again. "I love you," he said. Fuck, he loved him more than he could say. He was shit with words. He kissed the back of Griffin's hand. "...mmm....you can swim, right?" chromaticbot "I love you." It was automatic, which, god, probably meant they'd done the right thing, getting married. Like he had any doubt. "Yeah. Why? You been talking to Gavi?" Mink "Nah." Raef chuckled, departing the main path to a smaller one that he knew wound out to a small section of the lake -moat?- that was far enough away to where they wouldn't be bothered. He hadn't set it up fancy, just a couple of candles for some light. It was late when he remembered. "...just gotta make sure you don't drown before tonight." Raef winked at Griffin as he unpinned the cloak - robe...whatever the fuck it was called. The water was probably fucking cold, but, fuck, he had lived weeks in the snow. He tugged at his shirt to pull it over his head. chromaticbot Griffin trotted along after him, thinking about how Raef had led him blindfolded into the woods to propose, stumbling over each other and giggling. God, that had been a great night. Everything had been so pretty -- like it was now, here, at the wedding -- god, he was married, now. Wild. "Oh." The water was gonna be real cold, but he sure wasn't gonna back down. He'd gone swimming in freezing lakes before, with his brothers, trying to prove who could tough it out the longest. He'd always been the first out, teeth chattering by the fire, wrapped up in a blanket. He bet he could outlast Raef, though. He grinned and grabbed Raef around the waist, charging for the water and leaping in with a massive crash without bothering to pull his clothes off first. Mink He barely had his head out of the hole before he was being lifted up. "Griff-!" he barely snapped his mouth closed before they crashed into the lake, freezing water rushing up around them. Raef coughed and spluttered as he paddled the serve, skin pricking from the cold. Fuck, fuck, fuck. "Damnit, Griffin," he coughed out with a laugh despite the cold creeping through him. He paddled closer to Griffin, hooked a finger in his pants, and pulled him close. He stole a kiss before he grinned. Raef tugged his hand down to pull Griffin beneath the water again. Chromaticbot Griffin grinned back and let Raef pull him under, holding him tight. He blinked his eyes open, the cold water stinging, but worth it. Worth it to see what he could see of Raef, even in the dark, under the water. Still worth it. He held his breath and pressed his forehead against Raef's, then rubbed their noses together. Mink Raef smiled, nose crinkling as he returned the gesture. Griffin always did such small things and they made his heart both tighten and dance wildly. He loved him more than he could ever say...he didn't know what he would do without him. He slid his fingers through Griffin's hair, the strands fluttering out in the water with every movement, and he held him until his lungs began to burn for air. He rubbed their noses together again with a smile before he released him so he could swim to the surface. He sucked down the wintery air, laughing a little with exhilaration. He waited for Griffin to surface to slide his arms around Griffin's neck, pulling himself closer. "Thank you," he whispered as he placed their foreheads together. chromaticbot "For what?" Griffin positioned his arms around Raef's waist again, treading water but managing to lift him up a bit, look up at him. It was a real good view. Mink Raef worried his lower lip as he looked down at Griffin, but he wasn't really looking at him as he thought. He was never good with words; it was easier to do than to say. Thinking was easier. He could never find the right words to say what he wanted to. Griffin never minded, never seemed to care, and he always waited patiently while he thought. Just like he did now. "Everything," he finally said, playing lightly with Griffin's hair. "...I was lost before you." He smiled softly. "All I...all I could do was stumble in the dark, trying to find a way out or...or until I died..." He could have many times over and it wouldn't have mattered. No one would've cared. Raef ran his fingers down over Griffin's shoulders before he held his face. "...but then you came out of fucking nowhere." He laughed softly, sweetly. "...and you dragged me back." chromaticbot It always made Griffin ... really fucking sad, when Raef talked like this. Like he'd had no hope before Griffin came along. So many things could've gone wrong, and they could've never met -- maybe Griffin would've become the avatar, or maybe Raef would've died somewhere in the three hundred years he'd had before ever meeting Griffin, or -- there was just so much. Maybe they would've killed each other in the forest. So much. He guessed that made it pretty fucking miraculous that they'd met, and fallen in love, and gotten this far. So he nodded. "Well." Oh, no, saying stuff was hard, though. "Um." The water was so cold, and he felt his face getting hot anyway. "Well, then I gotta thank you, too, 'cause ... god, Raef, I dunno what the hell I was doing before I met you. I really don't. Just waiting for my dad to find me, or something, I guess, and ... well. Doesn't matter, right?" He shifted. Raef was so little, and light, but Griffin really still wasn't that strong a swimmer; he let his husband (god) back down in the water so he could hug him, tangling his fingers in Raef's hair. "Doesn't matter, 'cause I got you now, and we're gonna make things right, and then we're just gonna fucking have a real good life together. Yeah." Mink "Doesn't matter," Raef agreed with a flicker of a smile as he was lowered back into the water (it was so fucking cold) and held close (but Griffin was warm...wonderfully warm). A soft sigh escaped him as Griffin's grip tangled in his hair, which was a tangled mess of silver, bells, and feathers. "Of course." He knew what he wanted, and he knew what Griffin deserved. He fight tooth and nail to give him down. If that meant taking down every single one of Bloodgrut's lieutenants along the way then he would. Raef squeezed Griffin and kissed the corner of his mouth then he drew back. The water was starting to bite and he had no intention of freezing off important parts. "Let's get out before something falls off." He let go of Griffin to swim back to shore, shivering as he climbed onto it. He didn't have any towels and their clothes were soaked. Where was Mishka when you needed him? "Fuck." Raef rubbed his bare arms. He had thought that they would at least have dry clothes to change back into. "Didn't bring a tinder box, did you?" chromaticbot Griffin laughed, swimming after him and clambering back onto the shore. He wrung a bit of his sleeve out, but it was kind of pointless -- he gave a violent shiver and laughed again. "Nah. Sure didn't. Uh, maybe we should go inside for real?" He pulled Raef against him even though they didn't really have much body heat between them. "Warm up in the kitchen for a little bit? I bet Robin and Hansel would bring us dry clothes if we asked. They're both takin' the whole best man thing pretty serious." Mink "If you had just followed the rules..." It was supposedly good luck, but he fucking doubted it when they were both shivering at the ass end of winter. Raef chuckled, pressing in close. He hooked a finger in the V of Griffin's shirt to pull him down for a kiss. "I can think of better places to warm up," he murmured softly against his husband's lips...his husband. It sounded better and better every time. chromaticbot Griffin grinned. "I mean ... me too, but ... I thought maybe it'd be rude to sneak away from our own party." He looped his arms around Raef's waist, swaying in place a little, like they were dancing again. "Guess we could just come back later. Or not." He thought for a second. "I like not." Mink "They're too busy getting drunk to notice us." Raef smiled as he swayed with Griffin. He didn't mind if his friends didn't pay attention to them after the ceremony; they all fucking deserved to loosen up a bit and relax. Plus he was really fucking cold and body warmth was supposed to be the best way to heat up again. He snickered a little at the thought. "I like not, too," he agreed. He released Griffin's shirt, twined their fingers together, and grabbed up the discarded clothing he had managed to remove before being thrown into the lake. "Mmm...we should probably grab some cake and wine on our way back..." He winked. "Might work up an appetite." chromaticbot Griffin nodded, trying to look serious, pretty sure he was completely failing. He gave up and just went back to grinning like an idiot. He was allowed. It was his wedding. He was married now. To Raef. "You grab the wine, I'll grab the cake," he suggested, pulling Raef back towards the castle. "Divide 'n conquer right? Get up to the room faster." God, he couldn't stop grinning if he tried. Mink Raef followed along, laughing. "And you suggested coming back down." He tripped on the hem of the cloak, barely managing to catch himself as he snorted with laughter. He hadn't even had a damn thing to drink yet. He felt light-headed, as if this was all a dream that he was allowed to be a part of, but it wasn't. It was real. He was soaked through as he was pulled back into the glowing courtyard, his hair was a mess, and he was missing half his clothes, yet he had no care in the world except for Griffin. Raef stopped Griffin just short, stood up on his toes, and gave him a slow, sweet kiss that he was hesitant to break but he did. "Hurry." He tipped another wink, letting go of Griffin's hand so he could go find the wine for their own private party. Title: Cold Shower Summary: Griffin and Raef have a failed skinny dipping session while enjoying being married. Category:Text Roleplay